Final
by OoOangeltearsOoO
Summary: Viñeta.Por más que fuera feliz un final, siempre te deja un sabor amargo en la boca. Eso aprendió Bokomon al verlos irse para siempre.


**Disclaimer:**Como ustedes ya sabrán, ni Digimon Frontier y ni uno de sus personajes son míos son de Akiyoshi Hongo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy otra fanática de su trabajo.

**Dedicado a:** Todos los escritores, lectores, criticos y/o lo que sean de fanfiction ¡Feliz 2011! Este es mi regalo para este año (algo atrasado).

**Agradecimientos: **StreetsofMisery, Isil Eressëa y a Delyneko-chan, mis tres autoras preferidas. Gracias que, de alguna u otra forma, me han ayudado e inspirado este 2010. Espero que tengan un hermoso 2011 :D.**

* * *

**

****

Final

By: Angeltears

Escribió las palabras con cierta emoción y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, para terminar con un punto.

El punto definitivo.

El punto final.

— ¡He terminado!— Exclamó Bokomon.

Decir que se encontraba feliz era quedarse cortos.

Desde hacía bastante tiempo que había tratado de escribir aquella historia con lujo detalle(o al menos desde su punto de vista), de su aventura con los seis niños humanos que salvaron al Mundo Digital. Aunque hubo varios cabos sueltos, al final, había terminado.

Pero, a pesar de la alegría desbordaba en su ser, había algo en aquella última escena que hacía que una parte de él se sintiera incompleta.

— ¿Qué has terminado?— preguntó inocentemente Neemon por la ventana, que por casualidad había pasado por la casa su amigo color blanco.

—¡El libro, Tontomon!— respondió, ligeramente molesto por la ignorancia de Neemon.

Bokomon dejo que entrara la casa, para que el pudiera leer el último capítulo de su historia, al igual que lo había hecho con el resto de los capítulos, al igual que lo había hecho con el resto de los capítulos, ya que sabía que luego insistiría en leerlos si no se lo mostraba.

Si algo no había cambiado, era que los dos solían estar juntos. No como los mejores amigos, pero algo similar a eso.

Sin embargo, eso era lo único que no había cambiado desde la partida de los seis humanos.

Desde que los niños habían ido del mundo digital, aquél pequeño universo se había sumido en una tranquilidad que sorprendería a cualquiera que hubiera vivido en los tiempos de guerra.

"_Mi hijito hijita se encuentra gobernando muy bien el digimundo" _Se solía decir a sí mismo con orgullo, contemplado aquél digimon ángel que, hacía no mucho, había sido un pequeño e ingenuo Patamon, al igual que sus otros dos compañeros ángeles.

—Bokomon, ¿Estás seguro de que termina así?— preguntó el Digimon amarillo, retirando la vista de la hoja.

Aquella pequeña frase fue suficiente para romper la gran burbuja de orgullo y alegría que se había creado Bokomon.

— ¿Crees que no me acuerdo?— respondió ofendido Bokomon.

—No es eso, sólo es que no lo recuerdo muy bien…

— ¿¡No lo recuerdas!— le cortó, hecho todo un basilisco.

Bokomon sujeto el elástico del pantalón color cobrizo de Bokomon, estirándolo y dispuesto a soltarlo.

Un gesto de dolor se hizo presente en el rostro del Digimon amarillo al sentir su pantalón nuevamente regresar a su lugar original, dejando un horrible dolor y haciendo que se sobara, tratando de que se fuera la aflicción. La "Bomba estirón" no era algo que uno se podría acostumbrarse ni volviendo a nacer.

Pero era claro que Bokomon no podía perdonarle que olvidara aquél momento.

Eso ni loco.

* * *

— ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde entonces?— preguntó Neemon de repente.

Ambos Digimons se encontraban caminando por el bosque cercano a la estación del fuego, con la intención de encontrar algún objeto que había perdido Neemon en aquél lugar.

— ¿Desde qué?— cuestionó, algo confundido por la pregunta.

—Desde que se fueron Takuya y los demás.

Hacía un par de días desde que el libro se encontraba concluido y le sorprendió escuchar a Neemon preguntar eso.

Le miró algo serio.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo, demasiado para su gusto.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, Neemon no era (ni sería) el Digimon con la mejor memoria del Digimundo, pero sabía que no era tan mala como para olvidar con facilidad aquél recuerdo. Quizás hasta los mismos niños habían olvidado algo…

¿Cómo serían ahora? ¿Serían los mismos que habían conocido? ¿Takuya sería un mejor hermano mayor? ¿Y Tomoki como el menor? ¿Izumi había conseguido amigas? ¿Junpei seguiría teniendo miedo a los truenos? ¿Kouji y Kouichi seguirían juntos? ¿Seguirían siendo amigos?

Había ocasiones en las que le hubiera gustado que ellos se hubieran quedaran en el Mundo Digital, o que Neemon y él estuvieran con ellos en el mundo humano. Pero, para su desdicha, ni una forma era posible.

Si algo que había aprendido al verlos irse por aquél agujero era que, por más alegre que fuera un final, a veces te dejaba algo de nostalgia en el corazón. Había ocasiones en las que daban ganas de seguir con aquella aventura, a pesar que eso significaba no poder sentir el dulce sabor de un desenlace feliz.

— ¿Bokomon?— preguntó el Digimon en forma de conejo, algo preocupado al ver a su amigo callado.

—No lo sé—respondió serio.

— ¿Crees que los volvamos a ver?

El Digimon color blanco lo observó, sin saber que responder.

Sólo el destino sabría decir si sueño de volver a verlos no era más que una locura.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

No se de donde rayos salió esto, sólo fluyó. Pero ¡Es lo más largo que he publicado desde Septiembre! O_O. Bueno, es una buena forma de iniciar el año :3. Pero si no fuera por la canción "Under my skyn" de Trading Yesterday, lo más probable es que se hubiera quedado en las cuatrocientas palabras (digamos que es uno de mis propositos de año nuevo escribir más de seicientas palabras xD).

Matta nee!

PD: Mis más sinceras disculpas si hay OoC, Bokomon y Neemon son personajes en los que aún no puedo entrar bien en su cabeza (?), además de que mi Beta ha renunciado.


End file.
